BYE FOR NOW
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: three years after Endless Waltizs. it keeps everyone intertand
1. bye Heero hello surprise

**Bye Heero Hello Surprise**

Heero had just came back for working in spaceand he had just turned twenty.He went into relena's room through the window.she was sitting on her bed thinking about Heero. She heard something and looked over to the window to see Herro standing there. He was looking at her and she ran over to him. He grabed her and started to kissing her. she started to walking back with Heero to the bed.

_the next morning_

Heero woke up at 5 o'clock. Relena was still a sleep though. He wrote her a note saying that he had things to do and he would be back. Relena read it and started to cry.

_2 weeks later at the doctor_

"Relena I want to tell you some good news... your pregnant." the doctor said.

"I thought so I just want to check." Relena said.

"Do you know how the father is." Dr. Loran said

"YesI do know how it is." Relena said

"Is it Quatre Winner?"Dr. Loran asked

"Um well. I can not say"Relena said

"well... see you in five months bye" Dr.loran said

"bye" Relena said as she went out to her limo.

"So what is the news" the driver said

"I am pregnant" Relena said

"Oh really that is great Relena" the driver said stopping for a second.

"What?"Relena asked. She was not paying attention to the driver she was thanking of what Heero would thank about that.

"Its me Relena"the driver saidthen turned around and it wasDuo, Duo Maxwell.

"Hey Duo" Relena said

"Hey so when did you see Heero" Duo asked

"I seen him about two weeks ago" Relena said," then he left and left this" handing Duo the letter. Duo read it.It was faded away because Relena read it and always cryed after reading it.

"Here I well take you home" Duo said. He drove her to the house. Duo had the middle window rolled up andcalled trowa first.

" Hello" Trowa said

"Hey" Duo said

"Duo" Trowa said

"The one an only" Duo said

"What do you want?"Trowaasked not like the sound in Duo's voice

"You are working at Sac kingdom fora little bit" Duo asked

"Ya why" Trowa asked

"Because Relena is pregnant. So call everyone for me and met us in her house" Duo said

"Ok bye" Trowa said

"bye" Duo said. He then rolled down the middle window "how are you doing back there"

"I just have a little morning sickness that is all" Relena said

"If you have to barf, grab a trash can, because I don't want to smell or clean it up" He said

"ok" Relena said giggling

"We wont be to your house in a hour" Duo said

"Duo why did you get this job after all don't you alreacy have three jobs?" Relena asked

"I have my reasons" Duo said

"Does Hilde know about this" Relena asked

"no and can you please not tell her about this Relena" Duo said

"ya I wont tell her" Relena said smiling at him

"thank you' Duo said they got to the house in no time at all


	2. stay

**Stay**

Relena walked into see a banners up and everything.

"congratultions Relena" Sally po said pulling Wufei with her,"sorry but I had to drag him here so I cannot take my eyes off him"

"congratultions" Wufei said pulling Sally away with him.

"Duo I could not get a hold of Heero" Trowa said

"I know and that is good for now" Duo said

"Why" Quatre said

"Because he has no idea that Relena is pregnant he left the next morning " Duosaid

"and how do you know this" Trowa asked as if Duo had been stocking her.

"he left her a note " Duo said

"oh" Quatre and Trowa said at the sametime.

"Yourbrother could not make it so he asked me to come for him." Noin said so happy to be thereor so it looked like

"Noin next time you see him, why don't you tell him how you fill about him."Relena said

"it is just Miss. Relena I am scaryed he doesn't fill the same way about me" Noin said

"just call me Relena and that is nonsense" Relena said

"you mean that miss... I mean Relena" Noin asked

"ya" Relena said

"thank you" Noin said

"your welcomeNoin and it would be great to have a sister" Relena said

About four hours later everyone was leaving,except Quatre.

"Relena do you need some help going through this?" Quatre asked

"yes Quatre I miss Heero so much" she said then she started to cry. she ran to Quatre and hugged him.

"Please stay. Stay as long as you like." Relena said

Out the window looking into the house was Heero. He was there after every thing was taken. He left again to think.


	3. here for now

**Chapter Three**

**Here for Now**

_two weeks ago_

Heero was in space going to colony Lxx423. It wasjust built though. He was going tothink about everything. He was going to take after the name Duo Maxwell. He didn't want anyone to know his real name because of his background.They then land on it and he start to look for a apartment.


End file.
